ffp_simulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Afton (Animatronic)
Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (disambiguation) or Afton (disambiguation). Afton is the second reincarnation of William Afton after Springtrap, appearing in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator as one of the salvageable animatronics. General Description Appearance In his current reincarnation, Afton's appearance looks drastically different while there is no accurate evidence how his suit and even the corpse changed after his time in Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction as Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. There are more torn patches in his suit and has lost his left arm up to the elbow, half his left ear, and the rest of his right ear. His corpse is now mostly skeletal and mummified that can be seen with part of his muscle layers visible through the skull as well as five bony fingers as his right hand. No visible eyes can be seen in the eye-sockets themselves for the skull, instead with metallic-grey "eyes" (use to help the mask wearer see) punched in both of the eye-sockets. Fleshy veins and muscle can be seen dangling out of various limbs and inside the torso of the animatronic. Unlike his previous incarnation, Afton's feet now have fabric over them, with three large, round toes each. The mask looks as well different, sporting a black nose, larger eye-sockets, pair of buck teeth from the upper additional muzzle and frenzy of needle-like teeth for the bottom jaw. Upon observing carefully, Afton's skull strangely has human ears and lips with ridged teeth, supposedly to look like a dry mummy head. Personality Similar to his previous incarnation of the third game, Afton behaves in a mixture between an animatronic and a living human, but finally now has a capable of speaking with clear words as his voice sounds rather cold and menacing comparing to his from the past while alive. Like three other salvageable animatronics during the salvage, he will only move before attacking when the player takes their eyes off of him or remain idle for too long. Main Biography Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator First appeared in Wednesday, he is one of four salvageable animatronics. The player may choose to throw this animatronic away or try to salvage him for parts. Salvaging this animatronic will net the player a base profit of $1000. Afton, along with others, are attracted to sound. During the management portion of the day, the player must do tasks such as ordering supplies, printing flyers and doing maintenance. Each of these as well as the computer itself and the fan above all make noise that draws in the animatronics. However, they can be misled using an audio system (similar to that of Five Nights at Freddy's 3) to lure them around the vents and the player can also reduce their presence by shutting down the computer and the fan. Should an animatronic be ready to attack in the vent, the player can shine their flashlight into the vent to force them away. In one minigame, while not directly appearing, footprints that are very similar to Afton's can be found behind the house in Midnight Motorist's secret minigame, presumably having lured away the child of the abusive father in the game. It is unclear what happened to the girl, or when this even took place. During the Completion Ending, he burns with the rest of the haunted animatronics (although Lefty was not seen). During the ending monologue, Henry refers to him as an old friend, hinting that they used to work together, before William was found to be a psychopath. Henry tells him that the darkest pit of hell has opened for him and to not keep the devil waiting. Spin-Offs Ultimate Custom Night Both Afton and his reanimated pre-incarnation Springtrap appeared in the part-canon/part-noncanon mashup spin-off Ultimate Custom Night separately. Afton will only attack once per night, and there will be no way of knowing in advance when this attack will happen, or if it will happen at all. He will always attack from the vent on the right wall, and when he does, there will be a violent clamoring sound in the vent and the lights will flicker. When this happens, the player will have only a fraction of a second to close the vent door or the run will end with Afton screaming in the player's face. ''UCN'' (Troll Edition) Afton even appeared in the reskinned troll game of Doofas the Dinosaur as one of the enemies. In this game, Afton's full body is entirely seen but difficult to observe most of the details due to the file's smaller size. Trivia Gallery Audio References